


Просьба

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Милая застенчивость Лизы уже в который раз растапливает прежде холодное и закрытое ото всех сердце Сидни. Так глупо, но она до сих пор не может смириться с мыслью, что это сокровище досталось её вечному сопернику.
Relationships: Lisa Bridges/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Просьба

— Мисс Силбер… — ладонь Лизы мягко обхватывает запястье, заставляя Сидни испытать противоречивое сочетание трепета и горечи, а затем спрятать покрасневшее лицо.

Она знает, что в этом прикосновении никогда не будет столь желанного намёка.

— Можно просто Сидни.

Лиза кивает, но не убирает руку. Её милая застенчивость уже в который раз растапливает прежде холодное и закрытое ото всех сердце Силбер. Так глупо, но она до сих пор не может смириться с мыслью, что это сокровище досталось её вечному сопернику. Клифф умудрился обскакать её не только по службе — он будто был рождён притягивать к себе всё самое лучшее.

А, впрочем, были ли вообще у неё шансы на взаимность? Возможно, Лиза любит естественность? Сидни уже думала об этом, стоя перед зеркалом и сжимая кончиками пальцев пряди пепельного цвета, в который она красилась с подросткового возраста, желая оправдать свою фамилию, что всегда ей дико нравилась.

Сидни переводит взгляд на розоватые губы Лизы, очевидно, упуская часть её просьбы, но угадывая суть по остаточным словам, срывающимся с таких желанных уст.

Взволнованная просьба присматривать за Унгером кажется нелепой, вызывает недоумение и непроизвольный укол ревности, направленный в то самое сердце, которое скоро вновь станет неприступной бесчувственной крепостью.

Лиза уже почти невеста, и беспокойство объяснимо, но от тревоги в её широко распахнутых глазах Сидни становится не по себе.

«Да что с ним такого может случиться?» — чуть не вырывается у неё, но она осаживает себя, стискивая зубы.

— Обещаю.

Ей хочется плакать от несправедливости, бить кулаком в стену, размазывая кровавые пятна, символизирующие осколки невысказанных — и ненужных — чувств. Вместо этого она кривит губы в подобии улыбки, в то время как благодарная улыбка Лизы светится искренностью и добротой.

В их следующую встречу Сидни не сдерживает слёз, не может пересилить себя, заставить посмотреть на ту, что более не подаёт признаков жизни. Она с трудом проглатывает желание кидаться гневными обвинениями, болезненно царапающими горло. От них никому не станет легче. А запястье будто саднит в том месте, которого касалась Лиза, будучи жизнерадостной и тёплой.

Сидни игнорирует отчаянное бормотание Клиффа; теперь он раздражает сильнее, но она дала клятву.

— Будет лучше, если ты уйдёшь, Сид.

Она закатывает глаза и морщится от мимолётной боли в запястье, словно кто-то невидимый крепко сжимает, настойчиво пытаясь что-то сообщить.

— Будет лучше, если ты заткнёшься. Вздумал убиваться горем? Отлично, сколько угодно, но только после того, как спасёшь сына. Иначе Лиза тебя не простит, а, значит, и я не прощу. А ты меня хорошо знаешь.

— Даже слишком, к сожалению, — знакомая усмешка дарит надежду, пока слабую, но всё же.

Сидни вздрагивает, отчётливо ощущая прикосновение к своим плечам, и оборачивается, ожидаемо уставившись в пустоту светлой комнаты.

И тогда всё понимает.


	2. С первого взгляда

— Чаю? — Сидни повернулась к сидевшей за столиком Лизе и приподняла электрический чайник, из-под крышки которого густыми клубами поднимался пар. В это время кафетерий на базе ещё не заполнялся людьми, и Силбер, находясь на больничном после небольшой травмы, полученной в ходе чрезмерно активной тренировки, имела редкую возможность наслаждаться уединением без общества болтливых коллег и местного «таланта».

С Лизой она познакомилась полчаса назад — эта миловидная особа с вьющимися каштановыми волосами представилась подругой Унгера и, узнав, что тот был занят на полигоне, хотела уйти, но внутреннее чутьё потребовало у Сидни во что бы то ни стало задержать новую знакомую хотя бы на пару минут. От приветливой улыбки Лизы по её груди растекалось тепло, а мысли разбегались и путались, навевая ассоциации с приторными метафорами из книжек, описывающими ни что иное, как «любовь с первого взгляда».

Сидни моргнула несколько раз, фокусируясь на лице Лизы, на её губах, которыми она ответила что-то вроде «не откажусь».

Ах, да. Чай.

Она имела в виду чай.

— Этого придурка не дождаться, если он увлечён, — Сидни аккуратно поставила чашку перед Лизой и плюхнулась на соседний стул.

— Придурка? — немного нерешительно переспросила Лиза, и Сидни мысленно треснула себя по лбу за излишнюю ворчливость.

Не хватало ещё оставить о себе впечатление как о завистливой стерве.

— Извиняюсь. Вам, как _подруге_ , наверное, неприятно про него такое слушать.

Она пересеклась взглядом с Лизой, ожидая увидеть намёк на обиду, но в больших выразительных глазах читалось лишь любопытство.

— Я не виню вас, — её негромкий голос был просто музыкой для ушей, и Сидни невольно заслушалась, вбирая в память каждую интонацию, — но почему вы так отзываетесь о нём?

Лиза сделала глоток и чуть сморщила нос, случайно вдохнув горячий пар. Так она смотрелась ещё более милой, и Сидни незаметно сжала ладонь под столом, понимая, что это очередной проигрыш в её жизни.

 _С момента знакомства он отбирал у неё всё_.

— Потому что однажды он отнял у меня шанс…

И отнимет ещё тысячу раз.

Она будто проклята.

Проклята _им_.

— Я всегда в его тени.

— Мне жаль…

— Не надо, — Сидни махнула рукой, и Лиза вздрогнула, сохраняя сочувствие, застывшее на красивом лице, — пожалуйста.

Силбер впервые ощутила нежное прикосновение к своей ладони, и тогда её прокляли дважды.


	3. Всегда в его тени

Сидни бросилась на звук выстрелов и крики, преодолевая длинный коридор в считанные секунды. Растолкала охрану, задела плечом застывшего на месте Джона и упала на колени перед капсулой с Лизой. Перед Унгером, вокруг которого медленно растекалось багровое пятно. Он ещё был жив и что-то шептал сыну, крохотное тельце которого лежало рядом.

— Ты… — она сильным рывком заставила Клиффа принять сидячее положение, удерживая за края пиджака, — ты действительно придурок! — по её щекам текли слёзы, до банальности непрошенные, от которых силуэт Унгера расплывался, как и вся комната, но сейчас это не имело значения. — Как я без…

Прозвучал приказ Бриджет. Наверное, отступить, но Сидни не слушала.

— С кем я буду соперничать без тебя?! — самое глупое, что можно было сказать человеку при смерти, но лучше так, чем те слова, что едва не сорвались с её уст, обжигая.

Джон пытался уговаривать, но и на него Сидни уже не реагировала. Пусть говорит, что хочет. Пусть стреляет в спину как верный пёс Президента.

— Мы же обещали, — прошипела Сидни, сильнее стискивая пальцами тёмную ткань пиджака и слегка встряхивая, чтобы не позволить Клиффу отключиться, — мы клялись Лизе, что всё будет хорошо. И что теперь? Ты специально нарвался на проблемы? Грёбаный трус… Как же я ненавижу тебя, Унгер.

Глаза Сидни шокированно расширились, когда он ослабевшей подрагивающей рукой дотянулся до её лица и заправил выбившийся пепельный локон за ухо.

 _Она и вправду проклята им_.

В попытке резко отстраниться Сидни даже не услышала, а скорее ощутила выстрел и рухнула рядом. Светлые пряди на её затылке были окровавлены и походили на багровую паутинку, что жестоким узором расползлась вокруг раны.

А в следующий раз она возродилась из его тени посреди ужасающего хаоса войны и получила приказ _немедленно найти ребёнка_.


	4. Всему своё время

Сидни понятия не имела, какого чёрта её забросило в это странное место, похожее на необитаемый пляж; попытки всматриваться в линию горизонта не давали ничего, кроме неприятной рези в глазах.

Силбер была уверена, что умерла в той комнате. Ей ведь не мог померещиться выстрел? Она боязливо прикоснулась рукой к затылку, затем посмотрела на ладонь. Чистая. Ни единой капли крови.

— Какого…

Если от неё просто избавились, сослав на остров, то почему вместе с _ним_? Сидни обернулась, бросив полный ненависти взгляд на фигуру, сидевшую поодаль на неестественно сером песке.

— Это твоя вина! — кажется, она уже кричала ему об этом, но он всё так же не реагировал, что распаляло её гнев сильнее, чем вспыхнула бы искра от взаимодействия с бензином. — Чтоб тебя…

Время тянулось по-ненормальному долго, на смену дню не приходила ночь, и мысли Силбер всё чаще склонялись к самому безумному варианту происходящего.

Место безжизненное, холодное, рядом грёбаный Унгер, а время навсегда остановилось — значит, всё сходится.

«Сидни Силбер, поздравляю, после смерти ты попала в ад»

Бесцельное брождение по пустой территории быстро наскучило, постепенно подталкивая Сидни к поступку, который она мечтала совершить уже давно.

Первый удар был досадно заблокирован. Всё же Клифф не превратился в немощную статую, просиживая штаны целую вечность на этом чёртовом берегу. Тем хуже для него. Сидни кидалась подобно разъярённой волчице, ей могло больше не представиться возможности выпустить всю свою злость, горечь и _зависть_.

Она зарычала, последняя из упомянутых эмоций агрессивно-красной пеленой застилала её глаза, заставляя Силбер в своей атаке идти до конца.

Здесь их не разнимут коллеги, не накажет руководство. Здесь она раз и навсегда поставит его на место.

Подсечка, и Сидни неуклюже приземлилась на внезапно оказавшийся довольно твёрдым песок. Забавно, но даже после смерти боль никуда не уходила, с извращённым удовольствием напоминая о себе в неподходящий момент.

Клифф не подал руки, не осыпал ругательствами, более не уделил ни секунды своего бесконечного времени; обойдя Сидни, он вновь молчаливым призраком устроился на излюбленном месте и безразличным взглядом уставился на бесцветные волны.

Это задело самолюбие Силбер, но надолго усмирило воинственный пыл.

На второе нападение она так и не решилась, некстати вспомнив, что не имела права вредить тому, кем столь сильно дорожила Лиза.

— Может, поделишься одной из своих скучных историй о созвездиях? — Силбер, брезгливо взглянув на песок, присела рядом. — Никогда их не любила, но совсем без дела торчать здесь не могу.

— Если пообещаешь больше не устраивать мордобой — поделюсь.

Она в изумлении приподняла бровь, не ожидавшая вообще никакого ответа или, максимум, обиженное фырканье, но, похоже, угрюмое бездействие в конце концов доконало и Унгера тоже.

— Договорились.

Её усыплял тембр его голоса, но в то же время некоторые моменты в истории оказались довольно увлекательными. Сидни пару переспрашивала, желая уточнить, иногда добавляла «нихрена себе» в качестве выражения собственной заинтересованности. И в итоге поймала себя на мысли, что и в следующий раз не прочь послушать. Озвучила просьбу и получила согласие.

А потом — так пугающе резко — у них друг к другу стало появляться столько лишних, неправильных чувств, что оба одновременно захотели быть вновь разделёнными непреодолимой преградой.

Той самой, у которой тёмные вьющиеся волосы, добрые глаза и обворожительная улыбка.

Без неё всё казалось отвратительно простым: всего лишь признаться и сойтись хотя бы здесь, однако чёртова гордость не позволяла обоим смириться с новым ощущением, потому что сознаться в нём означало перечеркнуть прошлое, окончательно разорвать бесценные связи с тем миром, где по крайней мере у одного из них был шанс на счастье.

— Унгер.

— М-м?

— Что дальше? Мы попытаемся выбраться отсюда? В смысле, если это ад, то нужно попробовать дойти до огненной пропасти или котлов…

Клифф рассмеялся, но от этого смеха Сидни поёжилась, на несколько мгновений будто погружённая в ауру безнадёжного мрака.

— Всему своё время, Сид, — прозвучало полушёпотом и чересчур зловеще.

Дальнейшие её воспоминания об этом месте канули в бездну. Наверное, она пыталась отстраниться от Клиффа, боясь также погрязнуть в вязкой тьме, что не отпускала скорбящих, отчаявшихся и мстительных.

Но он не позволил ей уйти.

_«Ты должна следовать за мной!»_

Поцелуй вышел крайне неловким и агрессивным, Сидни почувствовала, как вокруг её тела тугими путами начали обвиваться чёрные нити, а через них сокрушительным потоком поступали обида, ярость и боль…

Она предпринимала попытки сопротивляться, не понимая сути ловушки, и вскоре сдалась, повиснув в руках Клиффа покорной марионеткой. Последним, что она успела увидеть перед тем, как сомкнуть налившиеся тяжестью веки, была его ухмылка.

***

— Я нашла его, — безэмоционально произнесла Сидни, приставляя пистолет к виску человека с нагромождением ящиков за спиной и капсулой на груди. Человек не двигался, понимая, что бежать некуда — здесь он окружён их отрядом, а на поверхности быстро словит пулю или сдохнет под танком. Ребёнок в капсуле испуганно захныкал. — Обезвредить? Убить?

— _Всему своё время, Сид_ , — в её груди что-то сжалось. Давно не бившееся сердце решило напомнить о себе? Или единственная любовь, имя которой Силбер забыла две вечности назад, откуда-то из рая посылала знаки, умоляя остановиться?

Нет, умоляя _остановить_.

Между ними всегда всё было лишним, неправильным: соперничество и чувства, нынешняя цель. И только благодаря этому сейчас ей удалось очнуться, не подав виду, чтобы не вызвать подозрений и не быть вновь порабощённой.

_Я остановлю, клянусь тебе…_

_Лиза._


End file.
